


death, enemy or friend

by caspasta



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Battle, Blood, Death, Duty, Episode: s01e13 We Are Grounders Part 2, Guns, Leadership, Poetry, Soldiers, Survival, The Rebel King, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspasta/pseuds/caspasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." But what if it is both? In war, death is both an enemy and friend. A poem for Bellamy, one hand on the trigger and the other above his head, leading the defense. Set during episode 1.13, "We Are Grounders (Part 2)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	death, enemy or friend

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from The 100.

they wear shrapnel

on their skin

blood paints their

ashen faces

hiding the

raw fear they dare not show

fear that is deep as hell

and deeper 

still

 

fingers gripping the cold metal

they survey the ground

feet firmly planted next to the trees

the same ones that were planted with the same fate 

 

they have never been on a battlefield

yet they fight like soldiers, held back 

by a wall built for them, not by them

adrenaline drips 

out of their 

bones

and they break the hushed inevitability

 

the earth absorbs the 

red and transparent liquids

that run fast

paces down their bodies

 

standing alongside the standing and

the fallen

feels like it is your birthright

this is your throne

the rebel king

 

you wear a crown 

of branches and

of bullets

 

you can hear their pain 

and feel their terror

they fight like gods

but they die like men

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another poem for Mr. Blake. I like writing war poems, and I thought of The 100 when I wrote the last stanza. Let me know what you think. - Cassie


End file.
